


Confidence is Key

by blackash26



Series: Plot Bunny Collection [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Gen, Incomplete, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: Little Tim Drake's stalking habit ends up partially superseded by a grifting habit.Catch Me If You Can Fusion/AU





	Confidence is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: APRIL 17, 2012

Basically, I love the movie Catch Me If You Can. And for some reason I got to thinking about doing a Batfam AU/fusion of the movie. There are a lot of ways this kind of story could go and I was exploring a few of them. The idea I liked the most is a bit of a For Want of a Nail style thing, where the original Batman timeline splits off at some point and then we end up with a Catch Me If You Can-esque situation.

Here’s the rough idea:

The story takes place in what is initially pretty close to Batman canon. Tim Drake sees the Graysons fall and eventually becomes an adorable little stalker. It’s all the same but for a few tiny difference.

Tim starts impersonating people/wearing masks at a very young and basically does confidence scams for fun/to get out of trouble/to get in a better position to stalk/to make sure people don't notice his parents are never around. It’s not like anyone at home will notice what he’s doing, after all.

The thing is, another difference in this world is that Jason either doesn’t die or dies later, so that Tim never becomes Robin since Batman has one. When Haiti happens Tim goes a little further than inventing an uncle and disappears into other roles almost completely since there’s nothing left to hold him down.

Tim isn’t quite a criminal, but he’s not above pretending to be one and knows a lot of the villains through some of his roles. But he never really hurts anyone. (And he keeps up his hobby of bat-watching on the side.)

Eventually Bruce/Batman catches wind of Tim (maybe Tim helped Batman out or made a fool of his on one of his jobs - better yet, both!) and becomes obsessed with figuring out who this kid is and catching him.

And thus the epic chase begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no intention of continuing this idea.
> 
> If this little plot bunny strikes your fancy, please feel free to run with it! And if you just want to chat about it in the comments with me, that's fun too!


End file.
